Photographs
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: Putzie and Jan have been maried for three years. Jan is nine month's pregnant with there first child. Then Putzie gets drafted into the army... Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Jan couldn't comprehend what Putzie had just told her. They had been married for three years, and she was nine months pregnant with there first child. He had just been drafted into the army. There little girl would be born soon and he would probably be fighting in some war, off in danger. He was leaving tomorrow, that's what the plane ticket he had gotten said.

"Putzie," She stroked his face as tears streamed down her face,"I love you." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

He kissed her head,"I love you too." He kneeled down so his face was level with her stomach,"I love you too." He said in a baby voice, he kissed her stomach. She laughed slightly and tears fell harder. He stood up and hugged her. "You know how I get to pick out her middle name." Jan nodded. "Well, I think it should be Jane, you know, like Jan, but with an e at the end. Jan laughed slightly but nodded.

"If you want Jane, her middle name is Jane."

"Do you have any different suggestions?" Putzie asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Only one, Hope, because we both hope you will come home safe." Putzie stroked her hair.

"I like Hope much better." He kissed her head and they sat down on the couch.

"I don't want you to go,"she said crying into his chest.

"I don't wanna go, I wanna stay with you, and our little baby girl. But I gotta go, I have no choice."

"You gotta stay safe though, promise me that you'll stay safe!"

"I'll try, I'll write to you whenever I can, you gotta send me pictures of our little girl, alright." Jan nodded shaking with sobs. "I'm gonna call the gang, you can't take care of your first baby all by yourself." The gang was still always together, they didn't wear there jackets (well on a few occasions they did), but they all still hung out.

Putzie went to the kitchen and called everyone and told them the news. About thirty minutes later he came back into the living room and sat down next to Jan. Silent tears rolled down his face as he kissed her head.

She saw him figidting with the locket he'd gotten her for her 18th birthday. "As long as you have that locket, and picture, I'll always be with you. You still have the big version I got you after the dance?" Jan nodded. "Will you show that to our baby girl, so she sorta knows who I am?" Jan nodded again.

He stroked her hair,"Kenickie and Rizzo are gonna stay here so that someone's with you when your water breaks, alright." Jan nodded, hugging Putzie's torso. "Then after the baby is born Frenchy and Doody are gonna stay here. Danny, Sandy, Marty, and Sonny will be here on and off to help." He cried, him and Jan hugged eachother and cried for a few hours. Finally, they couldn't cry anymore, there were no more tears.

She leaned into his shoulder starting to drift off to sleep,"I love you so much Putzie."

"I love you too Jan,"he kissed her head and rubbed his hand up and down her arm,"I love you so much."

 **I'm gonna take a short break on Soft Spot and work on this. Had the idea while listening to Photograph by Ed Sheeran, the picture's will be mentioned a lot! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **-Jan**


	2. Chapter 2

Putzie woke up and looked at Jan asleep in his arms. He kissed her head aind looked to the clock. It was 11:00, the gang would be over in an hour. He needed to be at the airport by 5:00, his plane left aat 7:00. He held Jan is his arms until she woke up, by then it was 11:15.

"Morning sunshine," he said kissing her head. She snuggled into his chest.

"You have to leave today don't you."

"Yeah baby, I do."

She sighed,"I love you."

"I love you too." They sat up,"We gotta get ready, the gangs coming over soon."

Jan nodded they got ready and as soon as it was 12:00 the doorbell rang. Jan walked to the door and as soon as she opened it Frenchy was hugging her neck.

"Oh my gosh Jan, are you alright?"

"I'm ok French."

Putzie walked in and Frenchy hugged him too,"Putzie, you gotta stay safe alright."

"It'll all be fine Frenchy."

Doody hugged Jan and walked over to Putzie. "Hey Putz, you ok?"

"I'm fine Doody."

Just as Doody patted Putzie's shoulder, Kenickie and Rizzo walked in the door. Putzie looked over at Frenchy and Jan. Jan was crying again. He walked over to her and hugged her quickly. He kissed her head and then Frenchy hugged her.

Kenickie and Rizzo walked over to them,"You gotta stay safe, if anything happens to you she'll be a wreck. She loves you to much." Rizzo whispered in his ear while hugging his neck.

"I love her too,"he said. She rubbed his arm and kissed his head.

Kenickie hugged him, he never hugged the guys, he would hug the girls, but never the guys. "I love you fake little bro," he messed up his hair,"stay safe alright." Putzie nodded. Rizzo had walked over to Frenchy, Jan, and Doody. Doody was hugging her and as Kenickie let go of Putzie, Rizzo hugged Jan tightly and whispered someothing into her ear. Jan nodded, tear still falling from her eyes. Putzie rubbed his eyes, he promised himself he wouldn't cry.

No one noticed that Sandy, Danny, Marty, and Sonny had all walked in. Marty hugged him,"This is all gonna be ok right?"

"Yeah Marty, it'll all turnout fine." Marty nodded. She saw Jan and ran over to her. Sonny put his arm around Putzie's neck and squeezed his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, I just know it." Putzie nodded again as Sonny moved his arm to his side and walked over to Jan. Tears rolled from Putzie's eyes. He wasn't gonna see Jan, his little girl, or any of the gang for as long as a year.

Sandy hugged him tightly, she didn't say anything, she just hugged him. She let go and kissed his cheek before walking over to Jan.

Danny pulled him into a tight hug. "Kenickie probably already said this but, I love you fake little bro." Putzie cried harder and Danny hugged him tighter. Danny let go of him and they walked over to where everyone else was.

Putzie sat between Danny and Kenickie, he couldn't take it anymore. He was scared, really scared. The room was silent except for crying. Jan sat between Kenickie and Rizzo. Rizzo hugging her tightly as Danny was doing with Putzie.

"What time is it?" Putzie asked.

"1:00,"Rizzo replied looking up to the clock.

"You want my to go order the pizza Putz?" Kenickie asked. Putzie nodded. He scooted towards Rizzo and Jan. Rizzo let go of Jan and she fell into Putzie's arms.

Soon later the pizza came, everyone talked and just hung out. It felt like old times. Jan was crying and so was Putzie, but it wasn't loud sobs, it was silent tears. Before anyone even noticed it was 4:30 they needed to leave for the airport.

Kenicke drove Jan and Putzie to the airport. Rizzo went to, she knew Jan was going to be a wreck on the way home. She laid on Putzie's shoulder the whole way there.

"You have your picture right," Jan said.

"Yeah, I've got it Jan."

They were silent the rest of the way there.

They got to the airport and Jan hugged Putzie sobbing,"I love you so much! I'll miss you!"

"I love you too, and I'll miss you too!" Jan stroked his hair and let go.

Putzie walked up to the door and looked back at Jan, she waved at him and he waved back. He could see Rizzo hugging her as Kenickie drove away. He slightly unzipped his carry on bag to see the photo album he had brought. He saw Jan's picture right on top and sighed.

He pushed the door open already missing Jan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jan," Rizzo said looking down,"your water broke!" Kenickie turned around and drove out of the parking lot. Jan started to cry, Putzie had just left, couldn't this have happened earlier. Rizzo hugged her and let her cry into her shoulder.

They got to the hospital and Kenickie ran to the nearest phone as Rizzo took care of Jan. "Hey,"he said as Danny answered the phone,"You guys need to get to the hospital, as soon as Putzie walked into the airport Jan's water broke."

"Oh god,"Danny said,"how's Jan holding up?"

"Rizzo took her to go get into a room but she was crying last time I saw her."

"God, this has gotta be horrible on her. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Alright, we'll see you." Kenickie hung up the phone and ran into the waiting room, he saw Rizzo talking to a doctor and then he followed them into Jan's room. Jan sat on the bed sobbing.

Kenickie sat down on the bed and put his arm around her,"Hey, it's all gonna be alright,"he said as rubbing his hand up and down her arm,"The whole gang is here for you. We all love you and we're here to help. You're my fake little sister in-law, I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Kenickie." She said softly.

"No problem,"he said and the kissed her head.

Jan didn't really rember anything else. She rembered screaming, crying, hugging, and pain. Then before she even realized it she heard her little baby girl crying. She looked up to see her little baby girl in the doctor's arms. He walked her away and Jan freaked out.

She looked up to see Rizzo there,"Where's he taking her?"

"He's just gonna go clean her up and wrap her in a blanket, he'll bring her back." Jan nodded,"I've gotta go tell everyone, they're gonna move you into a different room so I'll see you in there alright."

"Alright." Jan said.

They moved Jan into a different room and brought her baby girl in. She held her in her arms. She had Jan's green blue eyes, Putzie's blonde hair, and Putzie's face. Tears streamed down her face, she looked so much like Putzie.

"Does she have a name yet?" A nurse asked.

"Patiyn." Jan said,"Patiyn Hope."

"That's a very pretty name." Jan nodded as the whole gang walked in.

They all took turns holding Patiyn, they hadn't even asked her name yet.

Kenckie was making faces at her when he looked up from his arms,"You give her a name yet Jan?"

"Patiyn Hope. I looked at her and she looked so much like Putzie so I had to have a name starting with a P. Putzie chose Hope." Tears fell from her eyes again. Kenickie passed Patiyn to Rizzo and sat down next to Jan.

Jan yawned,"Tired?" Danny asked. Jan nodded

Frenchy sat down next to Jan, opposite Kenickie. "You've had a long day, you should go to sleep. We'll take care of Patiyn."

"Thank you guys, for everything." She said yawning, she closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds. The nurse came took Patiyn, they all followed her except for Danny. He stayed behind and watched Jan.

He kissed her forehead,"You're my fake little sister in-law and Kenckie's too, we'll both make sure you stay safe, we'll make sure everything turns out right." He stroked her hair out of her face and went on the go find the rest of the gang.

 **Do you like it? I hope you guys like it! Please keep reviewing and if you have any suggestions or idea's please leave them in your review! Thanks for everything!**

 **-Jan**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi baby girl!" Frenchy said when she walked into Jan's room. They had brought Patiyn back in and Jan was holding her in her arms.

"Hey Frenchy," Jan said as Frenchy sat down on the side of the bed. Jan handed a crying Patiyn to Frenchy as she reached down to grab her purse. She pulled out the picture of her and Putzie and showed it to Patiyn.

"Look Pay," the little girl's crying lessened and she looked at the picture,"This is your Daddy." Jan said pointing at Putzie. Frenchy gave Jan a sympathetic look. A nurse came in and took Paityn back to the nursery.

Frenchy put an arm around Jan. She kissed her head and Jan laid her head on Frenchy's shoulder. "It'll all be ok Jan."

"I'm scared Frenchy," Jan said starting to cry.

"I think we're all scared Jan. I know I'm scared too. It's all gonna turn out alright though. I love you, you're my best friend, I'll be here for you. And if, lord forbid, something bad happen, I'll help you through it."

Jan cried into Frenchy's shoulder and Marty walked in. She sat down on the other side and Frenchy let go of Jan. Marty wrapped her arms around her,"Jan, please don't cry. I love you and I hate seeing you cry. We're all here, and Putzie is gonna be just fine, I promise."

Marty stroked her hair and slightly rocked her back and forth. "You want me to get you some paper so you can write him a letter?" Jan nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back." Marty and Jan walked out and Jan sat alone wiping tears from her face.

Marty came back and handed Jan some paper and a pen. Jan grabbed a clipboard from the side desk and started writing.

 _Putize,_

 _You had just walked into the airport and my water broke. Kenickie drove Rizzo and I to the hospital. About five hours later Patiyn Hope, 10.08 inches 10.58 ounces, was born. She looks so much like you. I already showed her the picture from the dance and told her who you were._

 _Everyone here is scared for you. We all love you, you need to stay safe. I love you so much and I miss you so much. I don't have a picture of Patiyn to send yet but I promise I'll send one._

 _I hope you know how much I love you. Please come home safe, and soon. I miss you already and you've not even been gone for a day._

 _I love you,_

 _Jan_

She folded the letter and gave to Marty to stick in an envelope and mail it. Danny walked in as Marty walked out.

"You ok Jan?" Danny asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm ok." Jan replied, not knowing if she should believe herself.

 **Like it? Review! Don't like it? Review! Love it? Review! I want to know what you think! I want to know what I'm doing wrong and right!**

 **Thanks**

 **-Jan**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rodger Jacobs!" The sargent barked. Putzie snapped back in to focus. "Mail." He had one letter, he looked at the hand writing and new it was Jan. He had only been gone for three days and he already missed her so much.

He sat down on his bed and looked at the letter. He stared at it, he wanted to open it but he didn't at the same time. He ripped the envolpe slowly and carefully and pulled the paper out. He read the letter, fighting back tears.

His daughter was born right after he left, which he didn't want to do. He was mad, he missed his daughter's birth because of some stupid war that he would be ok having no part in. He would much rather be at home, watching over his wife and little girl, making sure they had everything they needed.

A single tear fell and he quickly wipped it away, before anyone saw. He tried to imagine Jan and his perfect little girl. He missed his little girl and he had never even seen her. Then someone called lights out. The lights all turned off and Putzie silently allowed himself to cry.

~~~~~~Back to California~~~~~~

Jan and Frenchy were sitting in the back seat, making faces at Patiyn, while Doody drove them home. Patiyn's laughter filled the air and it made everyone happy. This all continued untill they got to the house. Jan removed the car seat and carried it into the house while Frenchy and Doody grabbed everything else.

"Look Patiyn," Jan said,"This is where you're gonna live!" Jan walked her into the house and gave her a quick tour. "This is the living room, and this is the kitchen, this is my room, the bathroom, and this is your room."

Jan set the car seat down in Patiyn's room. The walls were pink and white. The crib had pink bedding and a pink mobile. On the pink wall there was a white changing table and a white rocking chair. The room also had many stuffed animals, toys, and books.

Jan took Patiyn out of the seat and sat in the rocking chair. She rocked back and forth holding her. Patiyn quickly fell asleep and Jan smiled at her. Frenchy walked in and Jan smiled at her. She looked so happy. Frenchy ran to grab a camera, she took a picture and set it on the changing table.

"Now you have a picture to send to Putzie." Frenchy said while Jan put Patiyn back into the car seat.

"Yeah," Jan sighed. She missed him more than anything and wished he was here to see Patiyn.

"He'll be back before you know it Jan." Frenchy said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but Patiyn will be a year old before you know it too, and he'll have to miss it." Jan said looking down at her little girl.

 **Sorry if it's short. I hope you liked the Putzie part. The next chapter will probably be like that too. PLEASE KEEP READING AND GIVING ME IDEAS AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU DO!**

 **-Jan**


	6. Chapter 6

Putzie looked at his slightly shaking hand. He knew he had to write to her. He looked at the blank piece of paper, wondering where to begin. Then he figured it out and started to write.

 _Jan,_

 _I hope you have a picture to send. Even though I haven't seen her I already know Patiyn is perfect just like you. I'm being deployed to Vietnam in a few days, and to be honest, I'm scared. I miss you so much and can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms again._

 _I keep my picture in my pillowcase and look at it every night. It slightly helps me not miss you as much. I can't wait until I get out of here. I've been talking to people here and they said I'm lucky, most of the time when you're drafted for a year they release you early. I heard of one man who was only here for two months. I hope I'm lucky like him._

 _I'll write you every time I can, I miss you so much and this is so hard for me. Tell Patiyn I love her and miss her. I love you and miss you too. I hope to see you again, sooner than I thought I would._

 _I love you,_

 _Putize_

With his hand still shaking he folded the paper and stuffed it into the envelope which he had already adressed. He silently handed it to his drill sargent and quickly walked away.

~~~~~~Back to California~~~~~~

"Please go to sleep," Jan whispered in Patiyn's ear. She had been crying half the night now. Jan had fed her and changed her, nothing was working. "It's ok, I'm here, go to sleep." Jan say down on the rocking chair and started to cry too.

She felt horrible for Doody and Frenchy, they had to deal with this and her. She knew she was a mess. She cried randomly and she freaked out all of the time. She looked down at her baby girl and set her down in her car seat.

She went to go grab the picture of her and Putzie and came back in. "Look Patiyn, there's your Daddy and your Mommy, we both love you a lot! We'll always love you." Patiyn's crying lessened and she looked at the picture.

Jan set the picture down and picked her back up. She rocked her back in forth in the rocking chair and started humming a soft melody. Her crying stopped and she started to fall asleep.

"Don't worry, when your Daddy gets back he'll sing to you, he sings much better than me." Jan smiled slightly looking at sleeping Patiyn in her arms. Silent tears still fell from her eyes as she thought about Putzie.

She walked out of Patiyn's room into the kitchen to get some water. Frenchy was already waiting there for her with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Everything good now?" Frenchy asked as Jan took the pills and water from Frenchy.

"Yeah, she's asleep."

"Are you gonna be ok," Frenchy asked putting and arm around her.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." She said laying her head on her shoulder.

 **TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I may be a little slow on chapters this week-exams㈵4- but spring break is next week so I'll have more time to write!**

 **-Jan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 was the end of part one of this. This is part 2. Part 2 starts a month after Part 1. So Putzie has been in the army for a month and a half about.**

 _Today is a good day_ , Putzie thought to himself. Today he was gonna get to use a phone. He would get to hear Jan's sweet, soft, voice.

Jan didn't know, he was excited. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

The phone rang,"Hello?" It was Jan, he smiled to himself.

"Hey," He laughed while saying the word.

"Putzie! Oh my god! I miss you so much! God! Why didn't you tell me you were gonna call me in a letter? What if I would've missed the call."

"I wanted to suprise you! I missed your voice so I needed to call you! How's everything going there."

"Everything's fine, how about you?"

"I'm still kinda scared of all of this." The last time he had said he was scared was when he first got there. Patiyn giggled and Jan smiled at her. "Was that my baby girl?" Putzie asked.

"Yep! She's so cute Putzie. She giggles at me all the time and she's starting to hold her head up! Oh, I wish you were here to see her!"

"I wish I was there too, tell Patiyn I love her!"

"I will, I promise. She loves you too!"

"Hey, I've gotta go, or they're gonna kick me off the phone. I love you so much and I miss you too."

"I love you and miss you too."

"Bye sweetie!"

"Bye Putzie." Jan hung up the phone and looked at Patiyn giggling. She picked her up and held her close. She walked her into the living room and sat down on the couch. She bounced her up and down.

Jan smiled at her giggling baby girl. Frenchy walked in the door from going out to get lunch and saw Jan beaming.

"Hey, why are you so happy?"

"Someone called here." Jan said in a sing songy voice.

"Who?" Frenchy asked getting excited.

"Putzie!" Jan said.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome." Jan nodded and smiled more. The rest of the gang walked in with there lunches. Every once in a while they would all have lunch together.

Jan told them all about how she got to talk to Putzie. Kenckie took Patiyn and was making facing at her. Jan laughed slightly at Kenckie and starting having a conversation with everyone there.

She missed Putzie so much, but she realized she would be alright with everyone there to help her.

 **What I write when I'm happy! NO MORE SCHOOL FOR TEN DAYS! So excited! I'll try to finish this over spring break!**

 **-Jan**


	8. Chapter 8

Jan held Patiyn while looking for her bottle. She heard a knock on the door,"French, can you please get that!" Jan yelled. Frenchy ran to the door to see a man from the military there.

"Are you Jan Jacobs?" The man asked.

"No, but she's right inside, can I give something to her?" Frenchy asked worried.

"This." He handed her a telegram and walked away. Frenchy closed the door softly and walked into the kitchen.

"Jan." Frenchy took Patiyn from her,"This is for you."

"No." Jan shook her head holding the telegram,"This can't be what I think it is."

She opened the telegram her hands shaking and read it. Putzie was MIA.

Jan screamed and broke down into hysterical sobs. Doody ran in and kneeled down and hugged her. He walked her to the couch and set her down. He took Patiyn from Frenchy and Frenchy hugged Jan.

Doody put Patiyn in her crib and grabbed the telegram. He showed Frenchy and she gasped.

"Sweetie, he's probably just fine." Frenchy said hugging her.

"Yeah Jan. He's just missing, he's probably gonna come home perfectly fine." Doody said sitting down

Doody hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "He's gonna be just fine, I know it."

 _Putzie's POV-_

I woke up in a hospital bed. I sat up and looked around.

"Good morning Private Fisher-"

"My name isn't Private Fisher, I'm Private Jacobs." I said.

"Private Jacobs, but you were reported MIA." The nurse said astonished. I went to grab my dog tags, they weren't there.

"Well, I'm here." I say.

"Well, you'll be getting on a plane home tonight." The nurse said.

"Really! That's amazing!" I say. I smile to myself and think about Jan and Patiyn.

 **This is almost done too! Hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Danny, you and the rest of the gang need to get over here." Doody said hurriedly into the phone.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Putzie's MIA and Jan is freaking out."

"Alright, be right there, bye." Danny hung up and called the rest of the gang before leaving for Jan's house. Frenchy was watching Patiyn while Jan was sitting on the couch.

Doody sat down and hugged Jan again. "Jan, he's probably just fine, they probably just meesed something up." He stroked her hair and she cried into his shoulder. "The gangs coming over right now, we're gonna help you through this."

She couldn't respond, she was crying too hard. The doorbell rang and Doody anwsered it, the whole gang was there.

Danny was the first to walk in he hugged Jan tightly and kissed her head.

"I want Putzie." Jan mumbled into Danny's shoulder.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry." Danny said.

Then Danny let go of Jan and Kenickie hugged her.

"Jan, he's MIA, he's probably just fine." Kenickie said.

"But we don't know that and I just want him home." Jan said sniffing back tears.

"I know, I do too," Kenickie whispered. He looked to the clock, it was almost eleven. "Hey, it's late, you should go to sleep."

"But Patiyn."

"We can take care of Patiyn," Rizzo said,"It's all alright."

"Thank you guys." She whispered.

"No problem sweetie." Marty said.

Kenickie moved and laid Jan down on the couch. He went into her bedroom and grabbed a blanket. He walked back in to see Jan already asleep, he covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead.

 _ **The next morning**_

Everybody was awake, except for Jan. The doorbell rang and Danny went to go answer it. He opened the door to see Putzie smiling there.

"Putz!" He screamed tackling him into a hug. Everybody heard him scream and they all ran to the phone. They all hugged him one at a time.

"Where's Jan?" He asked.

"Asleep on the couch." Kenickie said. "She got a telegram that you were MIA , she cried herself to sleep last night."

Putzie ran into the house and jumped onto the couch.

"Jan, sweetie, please wake up," He kissed her head several times and hugged her. Her eyes fluttered and she sat up.

"Putzie! Oh my god! You're here!" She cried happy tears and hugged his neck. They kissed and hugged. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jan stood up and pulled him to the nursery, Patiyn was asleep in her crib.

He picked her up and held her close.

"Hey Patiyn, I'm your Daddy. Sorry I couldn't be home, but I'm sure your mom took awesome care of you. I love you." He kissed her head and set her back in her crib. Jan started to cry again. "Hey, don't cry." He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy." Jan said laughing.

They kissed again and then smiled. There lives would go back to normal, they wouldn't have to live through photographs.

 **The end! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
